random!
by Zanas-kun
Summary: Hanya iseng ngetik ini dan tak bisa menahan untuk tidak mempublikasikannya. dan seperti judulnya, fic ini peristiwanya random
1. Chapter 1

Parody Danshi kokosei no nichijou by kurobas, mungkin Cuma pemerannya yang gue ganti :v

Bag 1

"Eh tong" panggil Kawahara

"Ape tong?" balas Fukuda

"Caranya dapet pacar itu gimane ye?" tanya Kawahara

"Eh jambret lu-lu pade kagak ada kegiatan lain napa selain nyungsep ke rumah orang?" Furihata mulai mangkel

"Ya elah mo begimane lagi, orang sekarang hari libur" balas Kawahara

"Hari libur sih iye, tapi lu berdua masalahnye lagi pake seragam en bawa tas sekolah bego" jawab Furihata bete level maks

"Hm... cari pacar yee, biasanya kalo lu kelenger sampe pulang sekolah en tuh sekolah udah sore alias sepi, biasanya bakal ada cewe pengurus kelas yang lewat sambil melambaikan rambutnya pada kamera kan?" Fukuda menutup komiknya dan menerawang jauh di depan.

"Yosh Furi, coba lu pura-pura jadi tuh cewe narsis"-Fukuda

"Simulation nih ceritanya?! udah lu pada balik sana!"-Furihata

"Yosha! Take one! _Hajimero!_ "-Fukuda

*si 'cewek' lagi ngeberesin berkas-berkas*

"Ano... mau kubantu?"-Kawahara

'njir, jadi beneran kudu akting ni?'*menghela nafas* "Tak usah, sudah mau selesai, kau pulang saja"-Furihata

"Tidak bisa begitu dong, kamu kan cewek, aku bantu"-Kawahara

 **Graaak!**

" _Kora! omae tachi itsumae kyoshitsu ni nogotteru no?! Hayaku kaeri nasai!_ " (hei kalian mau sampai di kelas?! Cepet balik!)-Fukuda *naikin kacamata dengan gaya sassy*

'Njir ni sape lagi dateng jijay amat gayanye?! Lu nyempil kacamata dari mana?!'-batin Furi

" _Sore tomo,_ apa kau sengaja menunggu untuk dapat pelajaran tambahan dariku? Fukuda-kyun?"-Kawahara

'Kyun?!'- Kawahara en Furihata merinding disko

"Njir greget lu tong jangan ngubah settingnya sembarangan kampret!"-Kawahara banting tas

"Aku melakukannya untukmu! Sabarlah sedikit sialan!"-Fukuda meremas bahu Kawahara

" _Shiranne yo jikusho!_ "(masa bodo kampret!)-Kawahara

" _Maji de_... kenapa kalian gak pulang aja? Kokoro ane mulai lelah..."-Furihata ngelus dada

Kawahara berlutut dan menghela nafas

"Game over _janaika? Mou yamerou ka?_ "(game over tuh, berhenti aja nih?)-Fukuda

" _Bakayaro! Mou ikkai da!_ "(dasar bodoh! Sekali lagi!)-Kawahara mengepalkan tangan dan bangkit kembali

" _Mou yamero yo omae ra!_ "(sudah hentikan kalian!)-Furihata

" _Hai!_ Take two! _Hajimero!_ "-Fukuda

" _Tetsudae you ka? Iinchou..._ "(mau kubantu ketua?) -Kawahara

" _Hai"_ -Furihata nyerahin kertas imajiner

 **Graak!**

' _Kitakore!'_ (ini dia!)- batin Furi

" _A-anoo... senpai, chotto, ii desuka?_ "-Kawahara dengan gaya tsun-tsun

'Buset gaya lu bikin gue mau muntah woi!'-batin Furihata

" _dame da,_ aku sibuk sekarang, kau tidak lihat aku sekarang sedang nyoba nggombali ni cewe adem ha?"-Kawahara

"KAMPRET! Kagak usah terang-terangan gitu juga kali tong! Lu gak bakal bisa dapet cewek kalo gitu caranya!"-Furihata banting setir(?)

"Cerewet lu tukang nangis! Emang lu tau gimana caranya?!"-Kawahara

"Udah cukup! Fukuda! Giliran gue yang simulasi!"-Furihata

" _Yosha!_ Take three! _Hajimero!_ "-Fukuda

" _Naa_ , hari sudah sore, kau tidak pulang?"-Furihata

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dulu, sensei sudah minta tolong padaku"-Kawahara

"Hee, mau kubantu? Serahkan setengahnya"-Furihata

 **Graak!**

" _chotto_ Kou-chan apa yang kau lakukan dengan dia ha?!"-Fukuda

"Aku membantunya Fuku, kau pulanglah duluan"-Furihata

"Na-?! I-ini bukan berarti aku mau pulang bersamamu, tapi bibi pasti akan bertanya macam-macam padaku!"-Fukuda dengan gaya Tsundere

"Kalau begitu... katakan padanya..."-Furihata

"Eh..?"-Fukuda

"Kalau aku sedang kencan dengan bidadari yang turun dari langit sore yang indah ini"-Furihata dengan senyum gentle. Fukuda dan Kawahara blushing

Hening sejenak...

"Wooh! Kalo begitu lu emang pasti bisa menggaet banyak cewek Furi!"-Fukuda yang udah sadar

"Kau pantas ditiru! Ya udah, aku akan mempraktekkannya di rumah! Gue cabut dulu Furi!"-Kawahara

"Gue juga! _Mata ashita na!_ "(sampai jumpa besok!)-Fukuda

Furihata tersenyum penuh keyakinan dan bersandar pada jendela, lalu ia melipat tangannya di dadanya, lalu menoleh dan menatap ke luar jendela.

"bukannya sekolah kita sekolah cowok? Lagipula dari tadi kita tuh ngapain sih?" katanya


	2. Chapter 2

Parody by Kurobas 2

Di perjalanan pulang...

Di tengah jalan tergeletak seonggok-maksudku setongkat kayu daunnya rimbun, lebat buah serta bunganya*plaak*

Maksudku setongkat kayu. Bener-bener hanya setongkat kayu dengan panjang dan bentuk yang lumayan bagus.

Hanya karena iseng, Kobori memungutnya. Dan dia langsung merasa ada bahaya yang mengancamnya di belakang, dia berbalik dan memukulkan tongkat itu di perut Hayakawa yang mengangkat payung hingga atas kepalanya dan mengarah padanya, pukulan yang seperti pukulan baseball itu sukses membuat Hayakawa bertekuk lutut. Di belakangnya Kobori berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin... ohok!" kata Hayakawa dengan dramatisir gak pentingnya dan batuk darah imajinernya.

"Oi curut lu tadi mau ngapain gue ha?" kata Kobori Sarkastik sambil menatap beringas temannya yang berlutut kesakitan

"Demikianlah... perjalanan pendekar pedang Kobori untuk membuktikan dirinya sebagai yang terkuat dan membalaskan dendam anak ayamnya di mulai..." kata Moriyama dengan nada narasi yang meyakinkan dan muka yang kelewat serius jadi kayak horor gitu

"Gue gak ada niat main mblo, main aja sendiri" dan Kobori berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya

Dan dia merasa ujung bajunya sekarang lagi ditarik, dia menoleh dan menemukan puppy eyesnya Hayakawa

"Kalo gak dilanjutin sayang senjatanya dong, susah nemunya juga" katanya oh mai got ternyata di antara senpai-nya si model berisik nan cerewet ada yang masa kecilnya tak terselamatkan, sungguh kasihannya dikau Hayakawa-senpai

"Jijay gue liat muke lu tong!" sahut Kobori kelewat dingin dan menarik bajunya. Hayakawa nangis guling-guling.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan ke anak orang dasar protagonis KW! _Shine!_ " tunjuk Moriyama puk-pukin Hayakawa yang sesenggukan

"Apa masalahnya?! Kita uda kelas 2 SMA dodol! Dan gue gak mau dikira MKKB bareng kalian! Setidaknya bersikaplah dewasa dikit astaga!" Kobori mencak-mencak frustasi di jalan sambil nuding-nuding makhluk yang menatapnya dengan tampang tak berdosa pake tongkat kayu.

"Apa kalian mau ke kota sebelah Barat, _Shounen tachi?_ " tiba tiba Kasamatsu berdiri sambil melipat tangannya dengan keren dan bersandar di tiang listrik deket mereka

"Tolong jangan lu juga ten..." Kobori ngelus dada

"I-iya benar, kau siapa?" kata Moriyama

"Kagak usah di bales! Buset mau pulang aja kenapa mesti ada simulasi game RPG-sih?!" Kobori cakar-cakar dinding.

"Namaku Jack, bawa aku bersama kalian. Aku akan mengalahkan _Dai maou-sama_ dan membawa kesejahteraan kembali ke negeri ini" katanya dengan seringai dan tatapan yang sarat akan kekuatan, jangan lupa aura serius dan mencekam di sekitarnya

'Lu pada kelewat serius Oi...' batin Kobori sweatdrop.

"charara-rara-rara... charararararara...Terengterengterengrererererererereng... dengan begitu Jack telah menjadi kawanmu dan tergabung dalam Party" –Moriyama

"Kepanjangan dodol! Lagipula kenapa mesti ada musik gaje yang gak enak didenger itu?!"-Kobori

"Itu loh, musik yang muncul pas ada yang gabung jadi temen di game RPG-"-Moriyama . "Kagak usah dijelasin!"-Kobori

"Yosha! Sepertinya kita sudah menemukan teman yang kuat! Perjalanan menaklukkan dunia pasti jadi lebih mudah!"-Hayakawa . "Sejak kapan itu jadi tujuannya?!"-Kobori.

" _De wa Iku so! Shounen!_ "(kalo gitu ayo! Anak muda!)-Kasamatsu . "Seriusan nih?"-mental Kobori mulai lelah.

"sekarang, kita akan menuju kota Barat, dimana berdiri gudang persenjataan yang dijaga oleh Mid-Boss! Ayo! Denial!"-Kasamatsu . "Denial itu siapa oi.."-Kobori sweatdrop

"Monster datang menyerang! Jejejejeng...!"-Hayakawa

" _Monster da, dou suru?"_ -Moriyama

"Abaikan"-Kasamatsu . "ABAIKAN?!"-Kobori menatap takjub(?)

Dan begitulah, mereka hanya berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Baru pertama gue liat ada monster sekalem itu pret"-Kobori

"Percayalah, tak semua monster itu jahat, _shounen_ "-Kasamatsu

"Njir, game RPG ini koplak bin greget"-Kobori

"Mungkin kita seharusnya berteman dengannya"-Moriyama

"Berteman dengan-?! Oi kewarasan lu ketinggalan di jamban?"-Kobori

"Kutinggalkan kewarasanku di sisinya yang kukasihi"-Moriyama

"Terserah! mblo, terserah!"-Kobori

"PING PONG monster muncul!"-Hayama

"Jangan bercanda! kau MID-BOSS nya ya?!"-Kasamatsu ambil kuda-kuda

"Mid-Boss apanya posenya sama kek tadi pe'ak!"-Kobori

"Ha! Pengamatanmu bagus juga"-Hayakawa dengan seringai. "Beneran?!"-Kobori

 **Desh!** (Kasamatsu men-chop kepala Hayakawa)

" _Yarareta!_ "(aku kalah!) -Hayakawa . "ndasmu kui! Kecepetan Oi!"-Kobori

Kasamatsu berlutut dan memegangi dadanya dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal

"Sepertinya kita berhasil mengelahkan salah satu raja iblis..."-Kasamatsu

"Barusan ni kampret Raja iblis?! Gue ngerti ini uda mau nyampe rumah, tapi ini kecepetan nzir!"-Kobori

"Syukurlah kegelapan di negeri ini telah sirna, semuanya berkat perjuanganmu yang penuh pengorbanan...Denial"-Moriyama dengan tampang seorang pria, lah dia emang pria.

" _Dakara Denial-tte dare?!_ "(lha iya Denial tu siapa?!) -Kobori

Hayakawa membuka mata dan bangkit, lalu ia berdiri...

" _Doushita no Hayakawa?"_ (ada apa Hayakawa?)-Kasamatsu

Hayakawa menoleh ke teman-temannya dengan slow motion dan dramatisasi yang alay

"Tas kita ketinggalan di jalan tadi"-Hayakawa

"Pantes kalian kayak gak bawa apa-apa dari tadi"-Kobori tepok jidat.

Mereka berlari kembali dan Kobori melempar tuh tongkat laknat tak berdosa(?) biar tak ada insiden RPG yang menimpa mereka kembali...

Tak lama kemudian Ootsubo, Miyaji dan Kimura berjalan menuju tongkat itu

"Yang rambut item itu loh, gayanya kayak mak comblang kepepet lawang"-Kimura

"Yang bener? bukannya kayak banci taman siswa yah?"-Miyaji

"Ng?" Ootsubo mengambil tongkat itu yang tergeletak mengenaskan di jalan.

"Jadi... akhirnya ada yang berhasil mencabut sang pedang legenda dari tempatnya huh?"-Miyaji

"Jadi begitu... akhirnya muncullah pahlawan yang akan menyelamatkan kami dari kutukan sang penyihir"-Kimura

" _Maji de?_ "(ciyus?)-Ootsubo memandangi pedang sakti miliknya.

Ootsubo bediri dan mengayunkan pedangnya dan membentuk kuda-kuda.

"Majulah Raja iblis!"-Ootsubo

"Kemarilah! Pahlawan! Akan kubuat kau merasakan yang dinamakan neraka!"-Kimura

 **Tep..tep..tep..**

Seorang gadis berseifuku yang manis sedang berjalan santai ke rumahnya dan melewati ketiga pemuda pemuda yang masa kecilnya suram itu... yah, bener-bener hanya melewati mereka dengan santainya.

"Tugas buat besok udah lu kerjain tong?"-Ootsubo

"Belum tong, mau kerjain bersama di rumah gue?"-Kimura

"Ah, ide bagus, hubungi Midorima, kali aja dia mau bantuin"-Miyaji

"Oi, dia masih kelas satu kunyuk"-Ootsubo

"Kali aja dia bisa gitu? Dia kan pinter"-Miyaji

"Udeh, stop, gue bakal ngehubungin temen gue yang selalu ranking 1 di kelas, lu berdua diem aja" kata Kimura sambil mengambil ponselnya.

terima kasih atas reviewnya buat Panda Dayo, Kureha Sei, 96Cheesecake ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Parody by kurobas 3 (err...sebenarnya ide ini muncul saat aku dan teman-temanku berbincang dan untuk yg request tolong tunggu sebentar)

Karena ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah, klub basket SMP Teiko meningkatkan menu latihan mereka. Dan kita semua tau bagaimana stamina tokoh utama kita yang unyu sendiri yang bahkan mengalahkan unyunya Boneka jelangkung #Diseruduk

BRUUUGH!

Suara seperti sekarung beras yang terjatuh terdengar di dalam Gym, ditengah-tengah latihan kerja paksa yang merangkap menjadi kerja rodi (apa bedannya?) mereka, menoleh ke sumber suara, mereka membelalakkan mata mereka dan berteriak

"KUROKO!"

.

.

.

"Anjay kenapa lu bisa lupa kalo Kuroko tuh pupuk bawang Bakashi?" komen berani pemuda item-dekil-mesum-biang kerok mereka yang bahkan tak bisa disamakan sama langit malam, juara bertahan petak umpet di kompleknya. Ahomine Daki-Aomine Daiki yg bener

"Jaga ucapanmu, Eromine, sekarang aku punya tantangan untuk kalian, siapa yang bisa membangunkan Kuroko, segala perintahnya akan dituruti selama sehari" kata Akashi dengan seringai selebar papan karambol

"Aku duluan! Tetsu-kun, bangunlah~ chuuu" dengan genitnya Momoi memonyongkan bibirnya yang bisa mencetak rekor di Guniess Book dengan judul bibir termengerikan yang pernah ada

Di tengah perjalanan muka Kuroko berubah dari udah pucet tambah pucet lagi dan ada raut-raut kayak orang lagi Ambeien. Dan Momoi berhenti, tapi tanda-tanda(?)nya masih berlangsung makin parah kayak dan sekarang kayak orang lagi trauma dan kesambet setan alas.

Momoi mundur secara dramatis di selingi oleh tawa sang teman masa singkongnya yang di hadiahi hujan gunting, omelan dan teriakan (wuih)

Percobaan pertama : gagal

"Kurokocchi~ bangun-ssu! Aku akan jadi anak baik Kurokocchi~ Ayolah Kurokocchi~ Banguuun... aku akan mentraktirmu apa saja Kurokocchi! Apa saja!" Kise menggoyangkan tubuh di bluenette perlahan tapi tak membuahkan hasil, air mata buaya mengucur deras kayak bendungan sungai yang lagi jebol. Kayak si Kuroko bakal mati aja dramatisnya

meskipun wajah kuroko entah kenapa berbinar dan mengeluarkan aura bunga-bunga yang terlempar dan kena mata si banci-eh, si Kise

"MATA GUEEEEEE! AAAAARGH!" katanya sambil glindhingan keliling lapangan tujuh kali biar varokah dan dapet bakiak cantik. Dan kayaknya mata Kise bakal berubah jadi salah satu jurus mata terkuat dari fandom sebelah

Percobaan kedua : gagal

"Ck, kau itu memang selalu merepotkan Tetsu, oi, ayo bangun oi, Tetsu" kata Aomine datar di selingi suara *plak-plak-plak* akibat tamparan buntut ikan yang entah dia dapat dari mana, nyolong kali?

"EMAAAK! GANGUROCCHI KASAR AMA KUROKOCCHI-SSU!" Kise nangis meraung-raung dan ngadu ke ibunya

"Menurutku tak masalah pakai cara apapun" ujar si ibu*bletak* maksudku Akashi

"Tapi sableng juga ada batasnya Akashi" Midorima minum Pok Nari Sweet dan lap-lap kaca yang bertengger dan berbingkai di depan matanya

Dan setelah cukup lama Aomine kena damprat Kuroko yang reflek(?) menendang mukanya dengan segenap tenaga dan alhasil sekarang muka Aomine gak bisa di bedain ama aspal

"MUKA GANTENG(?) GUEEEEE!" teriak Aomine ke rumput yang bergoyang

Percobaan ketiga : gagal

"Kuro-chin... aku kasih Maiubo-ku deh... ayo bangun..." kata si titan ungu sambil menyodorkan batangan(?) tak berdosa itu ke sudut mulut Kuroko yang tak bergeming.

Murabara mulai lelah

"Kuro-chin gak mau bangun,maiubo-nya dicuekin, karena kasihan maiubonya buat aku aja ya..." yah, bagi Murasakibara tak ada yang lebih penting dari pacar(maiubo)nya

Percobaan keempat : gagal

Temen-temennya sweatdrop, ah apa sih yang bisa memalingkan temen mereka itu dari pacarnyaa?

"Ketahuan kalo si Author jones nih"

Aomine, jangan buka aib ku atau kau kujadikan bintang di langit

"entah kenapa aku menangkap ada maksud lain yang lebih menakutkan dari kedengarannya"

Memang.

"Udah, udah, jangan mulai debat presiden di sini, Sampai kapan kita akan begini-nanodayo?" Midorima mulai lelah bang

"Sekarang giliran Midorimacchi-ssu" kata Kise mengingatkan sambil pasang koyo di matanya yang bengkak(?!)

Karena pada dasarnya si Tsunderima-"Namaku Midorima-nanodayo!" ah maaf

Si Midorima-nanodayo- "OI!"

"Buakakakakakakak" Aomine dan Kise ketawa nista, bahkan Akashi menahan tawanya, Murasakibara mah senyum-senyum aja

Kembali ke comberan

Karena Midorima itu Tsunderima, jadi dia melempar lucky itemnya yang kebetulan adalah sebuah boneka hello kitty yang unyu dari kejauhan

Walau~ raga kita terpisah jauh~ namun hati kita selalu deka-

"Authorcchi jangan nyanyi-ssu! Suaramu terlalu MerDu-ssu!"

Iya, aku tau, Merusak Dunia kan? Iya aku ngerti kok *Ngirim hati ke tukang urut*

Lemparan Midorima kena Kuroko, Head Shoot malahan

Kuroko tak bergeming dan tidur bagai putri salju

Akashi menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan senjata pusakanya

*ckris* *ckris* begitulah bunyinya

"Selamat pagi semuanya"

Dan para Kisedai kecuali Akashi Cuma bisa gigit kepala (karena jari udah mainstream).

Part 2

"Kodok ngorek, kodok ngorek, ngorek pinggir kali..." ada daki eh-Aomine yang lagi nyanyi

"Aominecchi berhentilah menyanyi-ssu..." di sebelahnya Kise lagi ngitung bulu keteknya

"Teot teblung-teot teblung teot-teot teblung..." dan Aomine mendadak budeg dan terus menyanyi dengan tidak elitnya

*mpft* "Aomine-kun, kau akan menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal"-Kuroko

"Aku bosan..." Kata Aomine

"Aku setuju, apa hari ini gak ada yang bisa dilakukan ya?" kata Kise.

"Kalian ini... kita sedang reuni! Berhentilah berkata seperti itu-nanodayo!" Midorima ngelus-ngelus lampu ajaib-sebenernya Cuma lampu minyak- nya, kali aja muncul wanita dewasa yang cantik, sesuai seleranya

"Ah... dari tadi aku mau bertanya... Kuroko, kenapa Kagami ada di sini?" Tanya Akashi. Kagami keselek kulit duren yang dia makan(?!)

"Aku habis dari apartement Kagami-kun, jadi sekalian kuajak dia kesini" Kuroko dengan datarnya sampai gak bisa di datarin lagi

'Ngapain dia di apartement Kagami? Eh? Kagami tinggal di apatement?' Batin mereka semua ngebayangin yang iya-iya

Pra ujian, latihan diliburkan, reuni mengharukan(?) para Kisedai sudah berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu di sekolah mereka dulu, smp Teiko. Musim gugur.

"Hei Kalian para pemuda ganteng nan tinggi!(dua pengecualian) Bisa tolong bapak tua ini sebentar?" panggil seorang lelaki tua yang diketahui berprofesi sebagai tukang kebun.

.

Murasakibara nggendong Midorima, Lalu berikutnya Aomine, lalu diatas Aomine ada Kise, lalu Akashi dan teratas Kuroko.

"Ha-hati-hati-ssu! Goyah dikit bisa berabe muka gue!" teriak Kise penuh peluh dengan pandangan horor

"Banyak bacot lu tong! Dasar banci! Gendong yang bener!" komen Aomine yang uratnya udah sampai ubun-ubun

"Kampret jangan teriak-teriak en banyak gerak! Kuroko! Cepat ambil-nanodayo!" Gerutu Midorima yang berusaha keras menjaga keseimbangan dunia-maksudku menara manusia mereka berenam.

"Akashi-kun, kau membawa pisau yang besar itu nggak?" kata Kuroko datar.

"Ha? Tidak, yang suka bawa barang-barang berbahaya seperti itu Cuma si Bokushi" jawab Akashi kalem. Kok dia tau nama julukan kepribadiannya yang lain? Yah, Akashi mah gitu orangnya

"BAJING! SIALAN LU PRET! JANGAN CEPIT PALA GUE AMA PAHA KEKAR LU!" teriak Aomine misuh-misuh.

"Huwaaaa! Ti-tinggi sekali-ssu! Aku takut-ssu!" rengek Kise minta di gampar pantat panci bekas

"Jangan banyak gerak Kise!" titah Akashi dan Kise langsung tegap dan menjelma menjadi patung (Maling Kondang?)

"Oi! jangan lama-lama! Gak varokah tuh!" teriak Kagami ala anak meme yang bersiaga di bawah dengan tangan terbuka bersiap menangkap siapapun atau apapun yang jatuh kalau yang jatuh buah kelapanya ya sebuah rejeki untuknya.

"Mido-chin, jangan bergetar begitu, geli nih..." Murasakibara makan kripiknya, gak megangin kaki Midorima dan alhasil Midorima melipat kakinya di bawah lengan (ketek) si titan

"gue gak bakal geter kalo lu megang yang bener titan laknat! Udah diem aja sono!" Midorima kehabisan asupan dan persediaan kesabarannya

"Kagami-kun, tangkap!" seru Kuroko dari langit ketujuh-enggak- dari atas sambil njatuhin pelepah kelapanya gitu aja, 2 helai(?) lagi

"Woi! Jangan jatohin semuanya-" * **Bruuugh** * RIP, Kagami Taiga, 16 Tahun.

"Ah, sebuah jiwa telah kembali ke atas langit" ujar Akashi

"Senang mengenalmu, Bakagami" Aomine mengamini

"Hiks..Hiks... Kagamicchi... walaupun kau itu bodoh tapi kau temanku yang berharga..." Kise sesenggukan

Midorima menundukkan kepalanya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa

Murasakibara meletakkan maiubo bekas makannya ke atas jasad-

"GUE MASIH IDUP SETAAAAN!"

.

.

.

Maaf kalau garing


	4. Chapter 4

WAT?! UDAH 6 BULAN?! YANG BENER?! ugh.. maafkan lah author yang sengklek ini, tapi ini fic ane buat untuk rehat sejenak kok, fic ane yang on Going sekarang rada serius sih... duh aku tak tau apa yang harus kukatakan, tapi intinya satu kalimat:

Maafkanlah saya, saya mohon maaf untuk para reader yang menunggu dan masih bertahan mengikuti... TwT

Dan juga, untuk warning dan disclaimer, karena bikin repot jadi gak usah ya~ btw ide chapter ini berasal dari percakapan ane dan species ane...

* * *

.

[Jika para Kisedai satu Sekolah, beragama islam dan tinggal di Indonesia]

Para pemuda Indonesia yang cakep bingits dan terkenal se antero dunia karena sebuah film berjudul "Kurokono Tasuke" walaupun saya tau ini dari plesetan anime lain tapi ya udahlah, saat ini sedang belajar kelompok mengerjakan tugas Matematika dari guru mereka tercinta yang harus di kumpulkan besok. totalnya 10 soal, ab-ab.

"Hei! Ayo ngerjain pr mat bareng yok!" ajak Aomine bersemangat 76 saat mereka lagi bergerumbul di pojok kelas

"Lu kesambet apa tong?" Kuroko membelalakkan matanya, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya

"Mungkin Dai-chan trauma dihukum guru..." ucap Momoi.

"Anjay lu muncul dari mana?!" teriak Aomine dan yang lainnya bener-bener gak sadar dia ada di antara mereka sejak tadi.

"Aominecchi trauma?!" kata kise dengan wajah 'wow aku tercengang'

"Aku di sini dari tadi! Kau-bukan, kalian saja yang selalu tak peduli akan keberadaanku!" kini Momoi depresi oleh perkataannya sendiri.

"Yah, selama pelajaran dia terus disuruh mengerjakan tugas 40 soal di kertas folio, dengan cara dan harus betul semua, lalu mengerjakannya duduk di lantai depan kelas"

'itu mah siksaan batin' pikir Kise, Kuroko, Midorima dan Akashi sambil ngebayanginnya

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Sekarang mereka berada di taman beserta buku, pensil, penggaris dan penghapus rekan mereka selain meja dan kursi. Dan mereka mengerjakan dengan tenang sekali bagai anak rajin. Beberapa dari mereka kepalanya mengepul asap.

Tanpa terasa adzan Ashar berkumandang

 **[Allahu akbar Allahu akbar!]**

"Ayo cepat-ssu! Aku mau solat!" Kise menambah manuvernya

"Kayaknya ya barusan adzan... kau panik amat-nanodayo" komentar Midorima

"Ki-chan tidurlah, entar aku aja yang solat" kata Momoi

"Kise-chin gak usah solat...entar aku yang solatin..." sahut Murasakibara

"Kalau kau males mandi...tak mandiin deh.. aku kan anak yang berbakti..." sahut Aomine dengan senyum pancaran sinar matahari

"terus kalau Kise-kun malas ganti baju, aku gantiin, tapi pake kain kafan..." Kata Kuroko tak mau ketinggalan

"Aaa! Kalian jahat! Aku kan...!"

"Kalau kau malas jalan, akan aku gendong... pakai keranda sekalian... enak sambil tidur..." kata Akashi dengan senyum lembut.

"Huwee! Kalian jangan gitu dooong!" teriakan Kise semakin menjadi. Aomine ketawanya makin kenceng.

"ah, kalau kau mau petak umpet, akan kugalikan sebuah lubang untukmu, lubang yang nyaman sambai bisa kau buat tidur...setelah itu kucarikan papan biar tidak dingin" kata Kuroko menambahkan.

"Terus Ki-chan bisa berubah jadi ini de~" kata Momoi sambil mengatupkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala. Kayak kuncup hantu bungkus

"Kita temen yang baik hati, pintar, tidak sombong dan setia kawan kaan~" kata Murasakibara.

"HUWAAAA! STOP DONG! ENTAR KALO AKU DI HAJIPIN GIMANAAAA!" Kise semakin histeris dengan muka horor setengah mati.

"Udah, udah, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, cepat selesaikan tugas kalian-nanodayo" kata Midorima menengahi.

"Ahahahahah! Kalian teman yang durhaka! Dafuq kalian greget men!" Aomine kepingkal-pingkal.

"Hati-hati entar malem ada putih-putih yang melompat di kamar kalian" ucap Kuroko datar sambil memandang Kise dan Aomine yang seketika langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Atau mungkin yang dateng pasangannya, yang rambut menjuntai indah bagai rapunzel dan sering nyangkut di pohon...Hihihihihihi" kata Momoi sambil menggerakkan jemarinya dengan absurd dan mengedepankan rambutnya dan menyeringai

Aomine merinding, Kise peluk Midorima, Midorima mendorong mukanya jauh jauh

"Atau mungkin anaknya, yang sering gak pake baju, gak punya rambut dan pecicilan kesana-kemari... ngomong ngomong akhir akhir ini tuh anak gak mampir lagi... kenapa ya?" kata Akashi dengan kasualnya

"Mungkin doi mulai lelah-nanodayo" Midorima menjawab ngasal "GAK, INI KAPAN SELESAINYA KALO KITA GINI TERUS?! UDEH CEPET GARAP!"

"Tapi Midorimacchi-!" kise mau protes tapi di potong-

"Tak ada tapi nak, turuti kata ibumu" -oleh Aomine

"AOMINE! MATI!"

.

.

.

END(?) :v


	5. Chapter 5

Cowok SMA dan Rok

Di suatu hari nan cerah benderang, di sebuah rumah yang pinggirnya tak ditinggali berang-berang, rumahnya bagus ketara menghabiskan uang, dan makin kinclong saat hari mulai siang, di dalam rumah, di suatu ruangan duduklah beberapa pemuda yang mukanya kayak habis di tilang.

Pemuda kita yang paling unyu dan hiperaktif di timnya, dengan rambut bagai durian habis durinya dan pindah ke gigi –Hayama Koutarou- sedang mencoba menjelajah ke dunia baru, dengan light novel di tangannya.

"Hei Hayama..." panggil satu satunya gorila yang lolos dari Ragunan dan anehnya sampe sekarang gak ditangkap bertanya di sela kegiatannya mengupil "Hayama, Jawabanmu di tes tadi apa?" tanyanya

"Tes yang mana?" tanya singkat Hayama "tes Psikopat kayak gitu emang mau jawab gimana lagi?" jawabnya watados(wajah tanpa dosa)

"Sengklek lo ya bukan itulah coeg" Nebuya nyolot

"Memang apa bagusnya nyamain jawaban nyet?"-Hayama

"Ya elah lu monyet bisa diem gak sih?! nyesel gue ngajak lu pada dimari!" teriak Mibuchi kzl dan logatnya keluar.

"Selow aja napa nge –gas mulu dari tadi" jawab Nebuya nyantai

"Lu lagi PMS cong?" lanjut Hayama tengkurep dengan muka pingin di semplak

"Murid jones level akut yang pasca ujian kayak kita memang bisa apa? kita tak berdaya melawan takdir yang telah tertulis –sebenernya ditulis author laknat kita sih- oleh seseorang di atas sana..." jawab Mibuchi gak nyambung dan puitis banget, kayak dia telah tumbuh kepala kedua Hayama dan Nebuya menatap takjub(?)

"REO-NEE! KEMBALI KE BUMI REO-NEE!" Hayama berteriak histeris setelah beberapa menit Mibuchi makin ngelantur gak karuan

Nebuya meremas bungkus makanan yang dia bawa dan berdiri sambil menyelempangkan tasnya yang dengan konyolnya terlihat kayak tas anak tk di lengannya. "Ya udah lah, aku balik dulu..." lalu langkahnya terhenti "Mibuchi... Hayama..."

Hayama menoleh dramatis, Mibuchi kibas rambut "Hng?"

Beberapa saat terdiam, Nebuya melanjutkan lagi "Menurut kalian... rok itu gimana?" tanyanya agak absurd, yah emang udah absurd ding

"Meskipun aku menjawab kau gak mungkin pake kan?" Mibuchi jawab watados, Hayama kepingkel

"WAHAHAHAHAHA ADOH PERUTKU! NEBUYA PAKE ROK?! CIYUS LO MIAPAH?! NGOAHAHAHAHA!" histeris Hayama sambil berguling menghindari pijakan mantab pemuda otot.

"Ah udahlah! Jangan mulai ngomong gak karuan! TPA udah penuh tuh!" Mibuchi jitak Nebuya, pelintir si Hayama "Rumah gue bakal jadi kapal pecah berkat kalian!" lanjutnya sambil nunjuk bekas momen pijak memijak itu, jadi mirip jejak kaki manusia purbakala betewe.

"Lho aku tak tau kalo Reo-nee suka kapal-kapalan" Hayama nyengir cerah "Naik kapal apa Reo-nee? Aku sih-" . "KAPAL APA YANG LO MAKSUD KAMPRET! BEDA COY BEDAAA!" sungguh, ada apa dengan hari ini? Kenapa para rekan bangs*t-nya ini makin parah? Sungguh, Mibuchi akan mengingat dengan betul hari ini sebagai hari bersejarah/alay lo nyet.

"Demi dewa, ini semua pasti gara-gara Tapas**!" sahut Nebuya dari alam antah berantah.

"Tung tarataratara tung ele ele ele ele elelelelele... aaaa~ iiiiii Uttar*n~" Mibuchi melanjutkan. Hayama cengo

Hayama berdehem "Kembali ke topik nyet, tentang rok, kenapa kau tanya? Mau pake? Enelan?"

Nebuya menggerakkan kedua tangannya melingkari area pinggulnya "Benda itu kan Cuma nutupi area pinggul aja kan?"

"Benar benar tak terlindungi ya..." sahut Hayama sambil menadahkan dagunya si antara ibu jari dan telunjuk, pose berikir yang katanya cool... padahal ya gak cool-cool amat, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan cool-nya coolang-kaling. Asek

Mibuchi memakai nada bercanda "Enggak-enggak, bukan yang itu masalahnya tong, itu dah jadi trendmode sejak abad pertengahan..."

"TAPI KAN! Itu artinya mereka selama ini jalan jalan lenggok sana-sini berpusing-pusing ria(?) di saat celana dalam mereka terancam kan?! Dan lucunya mereka dengan tampang bodoh ketawa-ketiwi! Gak waras njirrrr!" Nebuya berapi-api, ternyata oh ternyata, usut punya usut gorila Rakuzan ini punya selera sebelas dua belas ama si panther item dekil Touou.

"Gaaah! Gue mah gak sanggup kayak gitu!" Hayama histeris "Siapa yang mulai trend gobl*k kek gitu hah?! Gak kesian apa penerusnya kek pohon di pagari gitu! Mana emansipasi wanitanya?! Dimana keadilan dan perlindungan yang selama ini di junjung?! Pada miring dah mereka!" dan dilanjutkan dengan pidato koar-koar yang terselip kata tak pantas. dan tak sadar bahwa dirinya juga mulai 'miring'

Mibuchi sweatdrop melihat duo spesies Ragunan itu berapi-api "Woles nyet, mau lu koar-koar dimari sampe kiamat juga gak guna... mending lu cabutin rumput yang bergoyang di halaman sana"

Nebuya dan Hayama ngos-ngosan "Woi tong..." Nebuya memangil "Boleh pinjem rok adek lu gak?"

Mibuchi nyolot "LU NGOMONG APAAN NJENG YA GAK MUNGKINLAH!"

"Udah kutemukan nih" Hayama menimpali dengan lembaran kain yang dikenal sebagai rok

"SENGKLEK LO! BALIKIN GAK?!" Mibuchi gigit kerupuk

"DAN JUGA SATU LAGI!" teriak Hayama penuh semangat, mengabaikan Mibuchi yang mencak mencak panik, dia melempar rok tersebut ke udara, dengan muka kelewat serius dia menepukkan telapak tangannya seperti akan menjurus sesuatu, dan saat tangan itu terpisah, muncul benda terlaknat yang digunakan sebagai topeng di suatu anime. Jijik yah, untung author gak(belum) pernah coba

"ITU PAN** ADEK GUE WOOOOIIIII!"

"Tenang aja Reo-nee, ini kudapat dari pertukaran yang sebanding..." *kamera turun ke area pinggang* "Kutinggalkan milikku sebagai gantinya!"

"SABLENG KUADRAT LU NJENG!"

"Yosh! Cepetan sambit tong!" Hayama nyerahin roknya ke Nebuya.

Mibuchi shock setengah hidup "Woi! Beneran di pake?!"

Hayama mengangkat roknya dan memasukkan kepalanya dari bawah hingga keluar dari bagian yang seharusnya melingkari pinggang. Nebuya juga.

"Bentar, kayaknya ada yang salah deh" komen Nebuya dengan tampang datar tapi bikin yang liat pingin lempar sepatu

"Makenya dari bawah-WOI GUE YANG KENA DAMPRAT ENTAR BERHENTI NAPA SEH?!" tak menghiraukan kicauan merdu si Fabulous dari Rakuzan mereka melepasnya dan mengangkat sebelah kaki.

Hayama terhenti "Geh! Bulu kaki! Gimana dengan bulu kaki?!"

"EMANG LU PUNYA TONG?! DI ANIME PERASAAN GAK ADA DENG!" tsukkomi Mibuchi. Kalo dipikir pikir di animenya kaki para lelaki apa lagi wanitanya mulus semua yah... gak punya jerawat lagi, author ngiri #BakarMenyan

Nebuya menjawab "Gobl*k! Apa salahnya punya bulu kaki?! Toh kita ini laki!"

"LU NGOMONG APAAN TONG?!"

Nebuya dan Hayama berlari bersamaan dan adu kekuatan, adu jotos dan adu cupang(?) "Apa katamu?!" . "Sini kau anak layangan!" . "Gue panggilin petugas Ragunan tau rasa lo!" . "Buset mulut lo bau bangke!" . "Dari pada elu bau Ketek!"

Mibuchi berlari untuk menengahi "Udah lah napa jadi runyam seh?! Kalo mau pake cepetan pake aja lah!"

"Segitunya kah kau ingin memakainya?! Dasar mesum!" teriak Nebuya kearahnya

"Bersabarlah Reo-nee!" teriak Hayama juga

"Gue mulai lelah ama tingkah lu pade nyet!" Akikah lelah bang... lelah... kenapa abang gak mau ngertiin Akikah? Turunkanlah Akikah di lampu meraha perempatan depan... Akikah udah gak kuat...

Tunggu, Akikah siapa sih?

"Author-chan namaku Mibuchi..." tentu saja aku ingat, tapi yang tadi ngetik bukan aku/plak

Dan dengan begitu, masing masing dari mereka memegang rok, milik adeknya Mibuchi. Yang saat ini ada kegiatan ekskul karate. (Makanya Mibuchi kelabakan dari tadi) "Yosh, mari kita lakukan" . "Aku akan ke sana kalo begitu" . "Kevet beneran di pake nih?" lalu mereka berbalik, berjalan dan menggeser pintu yang menghubungkan dimensi lain-ruangan lain maksudnya.

Angin semilir berhembus sekedar mampir ke ruangan, sekedar menghabiskan durasi dan banyakin words

"Dah pake tong?" tanya Mibuchi dengan nada malu-malu yang membuat author bayangin yang bisa jadi-bisa jadi (karena enggak-enggak dan iya-iya dah agak mainstream)

"Udeh" jawab Nabuya dengan kampungannya "Rasanya aneh, tapi lumayan"

"Lumayan apanya yang lumayan heh?" bales Mibuchi

"Rasanya semilir coeg, adem neh" sahut Hayama

 **Graak** pintu geser di buka bergilir, menampakkan wajah merona sepet-sepet asyem para pemuda tadi

Dan yang keluar pake rok Cuma si Mibuchi. Hayama dan Nebuya menatapnya datar

"MAMPUS LO PADAAAAAA!" tak lagi melambai lembut, Mibuchi mengayunkan gunting keramat yang dipinjem dari sang kapten. Tenang aja, kapten mereka yang anak gedongan itu pasti punya persediaan lagi.

"waaaa Reo-nee ngamuk!" . "Elu sih Hay!" . "elu yang duluan ngungkit Jing!"

"WAHAI DEWA TOLONG USIR ORANG ORANG LAKNAT INI!" teriak Mibuchi sambil berlutut dan menutupi mukanya, meratapi nasib dan hendak menangis.

Hayama dan Nebuya menunduk, auto fokus ke rok dan kaki temen mereka. Sumpah mereka benar benar teman yang tak terpuji

"Lumayan juga loh cyin" komentar Hayama dengan muka pengamat profesional tingkat empang

"Kalo levelnya gini bisa jadi pundi-pundi fulus vak" komen Nebuya sambil ngunyah pisang entah dari mana, jangan jangan nyolong dari kandang setempat nih

"Ciyus lo?" Mibuchi mulai penasaran

"Pantes kok" Hayama mengangguk

Mibuchi mulai merona "Ah, ngaco lo ya gak mungkin lah..."

"Nih anak dibilangin pantes juga... PD dikit dong! Diantara tim Rakuzan Cuma Reo-nee yang cocok...(mungkin)" bales Hayama, sementara Nebuya nahan tawa meski keluar bunyi 'Pfftt'

Ganti scene, pintu depan tergeser dan memunculkan seorang gadis berpakaian putih khas karateka dengan sabuk warna cokelat, rambutnya diikat rapi kuncir kuda. Rambutnya hitam tebal dengan bulu mata yang berlekuk cantik "Aku pulang..." gadis ini melepas sepatunya, menaruhnya di rak dan berjalan masuk.

"Gimana?" terdengar suara kakaknya yang malu malu dari balik sebuah pintu. Gadis itu berhenti

Siulan terdengar "ITU DIA! PAS BANGET DAH!" dan seruan heboh pemuda lainnya

"Bukan hanya penampilan bahkan mentalnya juga _Henshin_!" . "Hormon laki lo kemana tong?!" . "Manteb coeg! Lanjot!"

Penasaran, si gadis membuka pintu itu dan melihat pemandangan yang tak pantas untuk matanya yang polos

Kakaknya (tertanda: Mibuchi Reo) bersama kedua orang temannya (Tertanda: Eikichi Nebuya dan Hayama Koutaro) dengan sang kakak yang sedang memakai dalaman perempuan bagian atas, dan Orang hitam kekar yang lebih mirip Gorila piaraan Yakuza sedang memegang helai kain dalaman bagian bawah.

'ANJENG! JADI KESET DAH GUEEEEEEE' seriosa dalam batin para pemuda sementara mulut mereka berkata "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" dengan suara khas lelaki

Mereka mengangkat kedua tangan tanda penyesalan. Si gadis maju selangkah-dua langkah "Ada apa? ayo terusin" katanya dengan tenang

"A-Ampun nyai..."

"NYAI PATAK LO! GUE PITES LO SEMUAAAA!" dan Si gadis pun memulai tragedi pembantaian di bawah langit cerah

Dan hari ini, ketiga jiwa pemuda dengan bakat luarbiasa tersebut telah kembali ke atas langit.

.

.

.

TBC(?)


	6. Chapter 6

Sepeda

"Terima kasih banyak!" ucap Sakurai, yang dikenal sebagai sang Ayamari Kinoko dai Touou

Apakah dia merubah kebiasaannya yang menyebalkan untuk minta maaf? Tentu tidak, dia masih belum ingin kehilangan ciri khasnya itu. Biar dia karakter sampingan setidaknya dia menonjol dibanding figuran lain gegara itu. Dan dia masih ingin membuat pemain lainnya kesal oleh kebiasaannya saat pertandingan maupun di luar pertandingan.

Rupanya diam diam Sakurai Sadis nan jahil juga.

"Alhamdulillah, punya sepeda baru" ternyata oh ternyata pemirsa, si doi punya sepeda baru.

Gembira bukan kepalang, dia langsung memakainya keliling kota. Beberapa hari lagi mau lebaran, tapi barang baru keburu di pake, pas karnaval sepeda pancal punyanya buluk sendiri baru tau rasa noh.

"hime, hime, suki-suki-suki daisuki hime, hime, kira-kirarin-" senandung merdu sang pemuda yang sepertinya mendalami karakter anime sepeda pancal

Melewati sebuah jalan yang tak khusus, Imayoshi dan Wakamatsu melihat si kaouhainya yang lagi berbunga bunga. Kebetulan Imayoshi juga habis pertempuran penentuan nasib (ujian maksudnya) dan Wakamatsu menjadi korban yang diseret Imayoshi keluar dari save place-nya (maksudnya rumah)

Seketika wajah Imayoshi berubah menjadi mode jahil saat melihat adek kelasnya: Seringai besar, mata melek, aura ungu kehitaman keluar, dan ada ketawa 'kik kik kik kik kik'

Plis deh Imayoshi, yang ketawa kayak gitu Cuma makhluk bukan manusia. You know what i mean

Wakamatsu mundur tiga langkah, menatap horor si kapten Touou 'njir, dia pasti mau ngerjain si kinoko!' batinnya dramatis ala komik shoujo lawas

"Ah, Imayoshi-senpai! Wakamatsu-senpai! Konnichiwa!" sapa si kouhai yang kini menjelma menjadi jamur yang berbunga(?) mengayuh menghampiri, masih lumayan jauh

"Sakurai! Standarnya jangan lupa! Standar!" tiba tiba Imayoshi berteriak

" _Hah! Hai! Sumimasen!_ " bentar, perasaan sepeda kayuh gak ada standarnya ding

"oi, perasaan sepeda kayak gitu gak ada standarnya deh" Wakamatsu nyadar

"Sumimasen! Aku lupa standarnya! Sumimasen!" Sakurai bungkuk bungkuk sambil bersepeda menghampiri. 'Aduh, bahaya nih bocah' Wakamatsu memandang khawatir pada Kouhai-nya yang imut itu

"Sakurai! Sepeda kagak ada standarnya oooii!" Wakamatsu ikut teriak

"Sakurai! Standar oi! standar!" Imayoshi gak mau kalah

"udeh napa dia jadi bingung tuh!" Teriak Wakamatsu agak di pelankan soalnya lawan bicara di sebelahnya. Di kejauhan Sakurai memasang tampang horor, nampak ada angin topan di atas kepalanya, dan pusaran di matanya. Juga terlihat si doi menggumam

"Heh? Apa? yang benar yang mana? Sumimasen! Aku gak ngerti! Sumimasen! aku bodoh, tapi Aku masih hidup..." matanya rada mewek

"Percuma eing, tuh anak udah tak terselamatkan" gumam Wakamatsu saat Imayoshi masih teriak teriak "Standar ooii standaaarrr!"

Imayoshi menghirup nafas dalam dalam

"MUKE LU STANDAR OOOIIII!"

"Anyeeengggg!" teriak Wakamatsu pake muka yaoming dan ngejitak kaptennya yang terkenal licik dan jenius itu

Masa bodo dengan jenius, Wakamatsu kalap saat ini

Skip

"Heeh, jadi dibelikan orang tua toh, ada acara apa nih?" Wakamatsu bertanya. Sakurai telah sampai di posisi kakak kelasnya, dia berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"kami pindah ke rumah yang baru..." jawab Sakurai

"Rumah yang baru?!" kaget Imayoshi mendramatisir, ada kilatan di belakangnya

" _ah! Hai! Sumimasen!_ "

"Gak, kau tak perlu minta maaf untuk yang itu" kata Wakamatsu

"Apiikaaa, ada yang baru nih!" Imayoshi berbalik dan berlari menghampiri gadis kecil yang pake pakaian ala musim dingin. Gayanya bocah banget dengan kedua tangannya yang direntangkan dan gesturnya dibuat imut

"Apa?" balas si Apika

"Rumah rasa jeruk"

"MANA ADA!"

Perasaan Imayoshi rada nyeleweng kenapa ya?

"Dia kebanyakan belajar kayaknya"

Ush

Amanat:

jangan kebanyakan belajar

jangan pamerin sepeda baru kamu ke senpaimu yang baru ujian


	7. Chapter 7

Takao lagi mager semager-magernya.

Cuaca hari ini terlalu nyaman, anginnya hangat, langit cerah berawan, hening, phon rindang, beberapa burung bertengger di dahannya, sangat siyalan.

"Kenapa di cuaca seperti ini kita harus ngisi formulir rencana masa depan sih?"

Takao tak habis pikir, dia masih kelas dua, tak ada hujan tak ada badai langsung di sodori lembaran nista semacam ini bikin kzl.

"Masa depan itu harus direncanakan jauh-jauh hari, Takao. Memang kau tidak punya cita-cita?" tanya Midorima, teman sekelasnya sekaligus partnernya di tim basket. Dulu cowok berambut hijau ini yang mengalahkannya di tahun terkahirnya pas SMP. Takao memang maso sekali.

Tapi sekarang Midorima lagi bela-belain waktunya buat nunggu Takao, kalo gak bareng para senpai-nya pasti ngamuk ke Midorima.

Kalimat yang dengan susahnya orangnya sendiri katakan.

Takao menyenderkan punggungnya, meluruskan kakinya dan menggantungkan kepalanya sambil mendongak di senderan kursi itu. Pensil dibiarkan menggelinding bebas di atas meja

"...Menulis itu menyusahkan"

"Hm"

"... Jadi murid itu menyusahkan"

"Hm"

"...Sekolah itu menyusahkan"

"Hm"

"... Hidup itu menyusahkan"

"Udah cepetan! tulis aja apapun-nanodayo! waktu kita udah gak banyak!"

Takao berkedip dan langsung menulis apa yang terlewat dipikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wali kelas Takao dan Midorima (panggil aja sensei) sedang memeriksa apa yang para murid kelasnya tulis di rencana masa depan mereka, jujur saja, hal seperti ini bikin sensei deg-degan banget.

Dan akhirnya dia sampai pada lembar milik Takao Kazunari, siswa paling ajaib di kelasnya.

Dengan tangan berkeringat, dia memegang lembar itu, matanya terpejam erat untuk menenangkan diri, dan saat semua eberaniannya terkumpul, ia berani membuka mata.

 _[AKU PINGIN JADI KIMCHI]_


End file.
